


Georgia, Georgia I love your son

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is 22, David is a nursing school student, David wants to be an ER nurse, Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Matteo is 23, Matteo is a psychology teacher, Matteo thinks David looks hot in his scrubs, Matteo’s class doesn’t know Matteo has a boyfriend, Smut, cute boyfriends, lots of smut, supportive friends, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Mr. Florenzi, do you have a wife?” Frannie asks, making Matteo hold back a laugh. “No, I have a fiancé” He answers, the whole class erupting with cheers. “Will we meet her?” Samhi questions, Matteo just shrugging in response. “Maybe today” The blonde smiles, before returning back to the lesson.





	Georgia, Georgia I love your son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David doesn’t have classes for the afternoon so he decides to spend lunch with Matteo

   “Hey baby” Matteo greets, getting up from his desk to give his boyfriend a kiss. David dressed in his scrubs because he was shadowing today, Matteo playfully smacking the boys ass. “Okay, bitch” David jokes, before kissing Matteo a few more times. They sit down and eat, today it’s left over pasta that Matteo made. After thirty minutes, they’ve finished and continued their conversation only to be interrupted by the bell. “Fuck, I have a class right now” The blonde groans, cleaning up his lunch mess before opening his classroom door. David getting comfortable in Matteo’s desk chair, and looking way too adorable for Matteo’s liking. 

   “C’mere” Matteo mumbles, leaning down to kiss David sweetly. They get as many kisses in as they can before the first couple student walk in. Once everyone is in their seats, and the bell finally rang, class begins. 

 

   “Who’s that Mr. Florenzi?” Ellie asks, pointing at David. “That’s my boyfriend, David” He answers, David’s cheeks burning red as he smiles while glaring at Matteo. “Told you he was gay, pay up” Derek said, making Matteo’s jaw drop in shock and David laugh so hard he nearly falls out of the chair. “Hans before you came out” He comments, earning the finger from the blonde. “Matteo, you’re a teacher be professional” David laughs out, his students all saying “Your name is Matteo?” 

   “Yes my name is Matteo, I’m half Italian” 


End file.
